Found
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: When Wilson has a mental breakdown Chase decides to take his friend on a roadtrip to nowhere with House tagging along for the ride. House and Wilson soon realize that to find themselves they have to leave all they know behind. HouseChaseWilson slash
1. Prologue The Breakdown

Ok so this is the prologue I hope you guys like it. This is the first time I've tried a threesome so go easy on me ok. Oh and just some background info Chase and Wilson have been friends for a while just wanted to clear that up before you started reading just in case you guys get confused.

* * *

Chase ran down through the hospital as fast as he could dodging nurses, patients, and doctors as he went. It was 8 o' clock at night and he was about to head home when he had gotten a page from Wilson which simply said 'Help me.' Chase was scared out of his mind that something had happened to his friend and his chest tightened when he came in sight of Wilson's office. 

Chase flung the door open before shutting it behind him quickly. He looked around Wilson's office and his heart caught in his throat with worry. The office was dark and there was no noise except for a small noise Chase thought sounded like someone crying.

"Jimmy?" Chase called as he moved further into the office. He was surprised to see the Oncologist sitting in the corner his legs pulled up to his chest, his head resting on his knees.

"Jimmy what is it are you ok?" Chase asked as he knelt in front of his friend.

"I can't do this anymore Robbie, nothing I do is ever good enough they always die in the end," Wilson said as he looked up at Chase, his face red and streaked with tears that wouldn't stop coming.

"Oh God James," Chase said, his heart breaking as he saw the defeated look on Wilson's face. Chase moved to sit next to Wilson and wrapped an arm around the older man's shoulders and pulled him close. "It isn't your fault, you do everything you can for your patients you haven't done anything wrong."

Wilson laughed bitterly "I haven't done anything right either, all I do is give them medicine for the pain and tell them how long they have left I can't save them like House can for his patients."

"How long have you been sitting here in the dark?" Chase asked softly.

Wilson shrugged "I don't know maybe an hour."

"Why didn't you page me sooner?" Chase asked horrified that Wilson had been sitting in a corner crying for an hour and he hadn't asked him for help sooner.

"You were treating a patient, I could wait but she couldn't," Wilson explained as he rested his head on Chase's shoulder.

Chase hugged him closer and stroked his hair hoping to calm Wilson down. "Did you page House?" Chase whispered.

Wilson wiped a few of his tears away "No I don't want him knowing I had a breakdown."

"Too late."

Chase and Wilson looked to see House leaning against the door a frown on his face, his eyes downcast so the two wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"Greg," Wilson tried to find the words to say but nothing came. He knew that House would be upset that he had called Chase instead of him.

"It's ok, I wouldn't want me to comfort me either," House said as he looked at the two.

Wilson looked away guiltily and House sighed "Chase is right; you do everything you can for your patients but the horrible truth is that they have cancer Jimmy, they're going to die no matter how hard you try to save them it isn't your fault."

Wilson nodded his head and Chase hugged him closer wanting nothing more than to take his friend's pain away.

House moved over to the two. "Come on, you're coming home with me, I'll even let you sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

Wilson smiled sadly and nodded his head before looking over at Chase. "Thanks," Wilson whispered. "No problem," Chase said with a smile before kissing Wilson's forehead.

Wilson and Chase stood and the Aussie was surprised when House mouthed a thanks to him when Wilson had turned his back to collect his things and scrub his face clean. Chase nodded his head and followed House and Wilson out of the dark and miserable office.

Chase watched House and Wilson make their way out of the hospital. He sighed as he saw Wilson's slumped shoulders and tired walk. It was like the older man had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could only hope House could cheer him up or piss him off for long enough that he forgot his real troubles.

Chase stopped walking suddenly and his face broke out into a triumphant smile. That was what Wilson needed, to forget his troubles. Wilson needed to take a vacation, immediately and Chase was going to make sure he got one.

* * *

Please review 


	2. Chapter 1 Lost

And the adventure begins. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please review

* * *

"I can't believe you told Cuddy I had a mental breakdown," Wilson said annoyed at Chase who was busy packing Wilson's things for him.

"I didn't tell her that you had a mental breakdown I told her I thought you needed a vacation, a proper one not just taking a day off to try and fail to clear your head," Chase said.

"She gave you and me three weeks off, I knew acquired vacation time would be useful one day," Chase said with a smile.

"You haven't even told me where we're going, from the looks of all the clothes it seems like somewhere far away," Wilson said as he looked at the hastily packed clothes in the suitcase.

"Maybe," Chase said with a grin.

Wilson opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a familiar knock on his hotel door.

"I know that knock," Wilson said with a tired sigh.

Chase wasn't surprised when Wilson let House into the hotel room. "So where are you two off to?" House asked.

Wilson sighed and placed his hands on his hips "I don't know, he won't tell me."

"Want us to send you a postcard?" Chase asked with a grin.

"I'll pick out my own postcards, I'm coming with the two of you," House said with an evil smile.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Well you didn't expect for you and the wombat to have all the fun did you?" House asked "Cuddy told me how long you'd be gone and I asked for the same vacation time as long as I did two weeks worth of clinic duty when I got back so whatever you're planning Chase better make it worth those two weeks."

"Go put your stuff in my car," Chase said as he tossed House his car keys.

"We're taking your car?" House whined.

"Yup."

House left grumbling about control over the radio and Chase smiled at a confused Wilson. "You knew he was going to come with us didn't you?" Wilson asked.

"I had a good idea, you know how he is," Chase said as he finished packing Wilson's things.

Wilson nodded before Chase continued "Besides this vacation might do him a world of good too."

The older man quirked an eyebrow "What do you have planned?"

Chase smiled as he picked up Wilson's two suitcases "Nothing."

Wilson followed Chase out to the parking lot where his car and House were waiting. The Aussie shook his head as he saw House sitting in the passenger's seat flipping through the large CD case.

"Find anything good in there?" Chase asked as he placed Wilson's luggage in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"It could be worse," House said as Chase and Wilson got in the car.

"Glad you approve," Chase said as he started the car and backed out of the parking space.

"So where exactly are we going?" Wilson asked once more. Chase sighed and figured he might as well tell them his plan. "I don't know," Chase admitted.

House and Wilson exchanged a glance before House asked "What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

Chase grinned "I mean I don't know where we're going, we're just gonna get lost…see what we find on the way ok?"

"Is this a vacation or a treasure hunt, what the hell do you mean by 'let's see what we find on the way?" House asked in annoyance, he was hoping Chase was going to take Wilson to some posh hotel in the Caribbean or something like that.

Chase bit his lower trying to figure out a way to explain what he was doing. "Robbie I appreciate you wanting me to take a vacation but I can spend a few days at home and then go back to work I'm fine," Wilson tried to reason with the young man.

"No you're not," Chase and House said in unison.

It was silent for a few moments, each man's eyes firmly set on the road in front of them before Chase finally spoke.

"Have you ever looked back on your life and wondered if you ever really lived?" Chase asked.

"Not really understanding what you're asking Robbie," Wilson said.

"I mean, have you ever wondered what life would be like if you decided to drop everything you have to go out and find who you are?"

House and Wilson exchanged another look "We know who we are Robbie," Wilson said with a confused chuckle.

Chase grinned "We'll see about that."

The young Aussie reached over and tapped the CD case in House's lap "Get out the CD that has a smushed strawberry on it." House begrudgingly did as he was told and put the CD into the player and Chase turned up the volume on the player.

Wilson pressed his head against the glass of the not really listening to the song playing. He didn't know what to think about Chase telling him and House that they didn't know themselves. Maybe the younger man was right maybe this trip would help him help him find himself because right now he sure felt lost.


	3. Chapter 2 The Man Who Couldn't Smile

Please review and I apologize if none of you like the idea of Chase smoking but I do so it's in the story.

* * *

Wilson fell back onto the surprisingly soft motel bed and closed his eyes in relief. The car ride had been extremely long and they were almost out of New Jersey by now. About half way through House had decided to annoy both him and Chase until they were both ready to shove his crippled ass out of the car while going 100 mph.

The moment he closed his eyes he heard the familiar annoying knock he knew to be House.

"Go away!" Wilson yelled tiredly.

House ignored him and came into the room "Your Australian has lost his mind," House said as he plopped down onto the bed next to his friend.

"He's your employee so that makes him your Australian and he hasn't lost his mind," Wilson mumbled as he closed his eyes once more.

"He's taking us to who knows where…" House said before Wilson cut him off.

"House he's just trying to help us, we haven't even left the state yet if you really think he's lost his mind and that this is a waste of time then why don't you go home and do whatever it is you do when you're at home alone," Wilson said in annoyance.

House was silent for a moment "You really think he knows what he's doing?"

Wilson smiled "Yea I think he has a good idea of what he's doing and that's enough for me."

Wilson felt House stand up from the bed and heard him make his way over to the door and make a rather noisy exit. The oncologist breathed a sigh of relief before letting himself drift off to sleep.

"Does Jimmy know you're giving yourself cancer?" House asked as he walked over to where Chase stood, leaning against his car, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he fiddled with his iPod.

Chase looked over at the older doctor, a guilty look on his face. "No, and don't tell him ok he doesn't need to be worrying about me right now," Chase said as he flicked away the ashes.

House leant against the car next to Chase "Lemme bum one."

Chase chuckled and shook his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of Marlboro Lights and a black bic lighter and handed them to the older man.

"So you're gonna try and fix Jimmy by taking him on a road trip, never heard of that one before," House said before lighting the end of his cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"I'm not trying to fix him, he doesn't need fixing he just needs to take a break and remember who he is," Chase explained.

"Where did all this psychobabble come from, talking about going out to find yourself you sound like a fucking hippie," House said.

Chase shrugged "Nobody said you had to come with."

"What and let you turn Jimmy into a dirty hippie with flowers in his hair," House scoffed.

"I'm not asking him to march on Washington with me or to go have sex with the first person he sees, all I want is for him to be happy and maybe for you to be happy," Chase said.

"This isn't about me, we're talking about Wilson," House said not wanting to get drawn into Chase's insane plan anymore than he already was.

"This is more about you than you know," Chase said as he put out his cigarette and began to walk away from the older man before stopping and turning around once more.

"I mean do you really want to be known as the man who couldn't smile?" Chase asked before turning back around and headed to his room. House glared at the younger mans back for a moment before putting out his own cigarette and making his way to his motel room.

House stared at the mirror, water dripping from his hair and rolling down his skin. His face was stoic with a hint of perpetual annoyance. Chase's words rang in his ears as he looked at himself. He was never one to let an opportunity to prove someone wrong pass him by so he determinedly tried to smile. He frowned when his first attempt was more of a cat-caught-the-canary grin. He shook his head and tried again but his second attempt was a smirk.

House stood at the mirror for what felt like hours as he tried to get himself to break out into a true smile. "What the hell is wrong with me?" House growled. In a last ditch effort he placed his index fingers on either side of his mouth and pushed the sides upward. He pulled his fingers away from his mouth hoping it would stay upturned in a smile but it went right back to a frown in seconds.

The older man sighed and hung his head; maybe Chase was right after all. Maybe this trip would help him as well as Wilson. Because Chase was right about one thing, he didn't want to be remembered as the man who couldn't smile.


	4. Chapter 3 Crossing Borders

A big thank you for all that commented on the last three chapters. I hope you guys continue to read and that this chapter doesn't suck. Anyway the song used in this chapter is called 'Occurrence on the Border (Hopping on a Pogo Gypsy Stick)' by Gogol Bordello. I own nothing song belongs to Gogol and House belongs to David Shore blah blah blah don't sue me.

* * *

"Come on Jimmy time to get up we got to get going," Chase said as he banged on the motel door that housed Wilson on the other side.

Chase put his ear to the door and smiled when he could hear faint cursing coming from the other side.

"Don't be like that it's 10 in the morning you've had plenty of time to sleep now get up lets go," Chase said excitedly, smiling when he looked over and saw House walking towards him.

"Wilson if I have to be up at this ungodly hour then you do too," House yelled as he beat on the door with the end of his cane.

Wilson opened the door and barely avoided getting by House's cane. "I said I was coming," the man said as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes and exited the motel room with his bag. He shut and locked the door and handed his bag to Chase before walking off to go and turn in his key.

Chase excitedly jogged his way to the car and placed Wilson's bag in the trunk before slamming it shut.

House rolled his eyes at the hyper Australian, it was too early and too damn hot outside for anyone to be that hyped up about anything.

"Come on Jimmy let's go," Chase said as he hopped into the car.

"I call shotgun," Wilson said and House cursed and pouted as Wilson got into the passenger's seat.

"Fine just ignore the poor cripple," House said.

"You'll be more comfortable in the back and you know it," Wilson said as Chase flipped through his CD case and smiled triumphantly as he found the CD he was looking for.

"It's all happening," Chase said before starting the car and putting the CD into the player and turned the volume up happily.

_Welcome to the Hutzovina border  
Come see what we got  
Kontrabanda prana-donors ai  
Never mind now securitate it's a tihiy chas  
Latche romenitza bravinta pjas!_

"What the hell is this?" House asked.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride," Chase said as he made his way out of the parking lot and the trio where back on their trip to nowhere in particular.

_Now over the bridges and over the fence  
Over the skyline and over powerplants  
Hopping like a monkey on a holy toothpick  
Is a rabbit on a pogo-gypsy stick_

Wilson chuckled as House complained about the weird music that Chase was making them listen to while Chase ignored him and rolled down all the windows in the car to try and cool them all off.

_Give me no pain no great suffer  
No bored striptease with dead snake  
Give me skin that is dressed lively  
Give it to me for kurav sake!_

The oncologist looked over at his friend and couldn't help but be struck by his beauty. Chase was dressed in a tight fitting white tank top that showed off the man's muscles nicely along with baggy black shorts and a pair of flip flops. His silky blonde hair blew wild in the wind as they drove along the highway. His tanned face held a knowing smile and Wilson wondered how anyone could be that happy almost all the time.

_Hey chavorale da gren ame tradasa  
Ame pro targo viparuvasa  
Ai da na targostir or love las  
Lache romenitza bravinta pjas!_

House breathed a sigh of relief as the upbeat and fast paced song came to an abrupt end. "Are you intentionally avoiding all the good music you have?" House asked irately.

"Sorry can't hear you, wind and all," Chase yelled back at him causing Wilson to laugh as he saw House's pout in the side mirror.

"Welcome to Pennsylvania mates," Chase said with a smile as they crossed the border separating the Garden State from Amish country. Wilson glanced at the Welcome to Pennsylvania sign before they sped past and it finally hit him that they were actually doing this, whatever this happened to be. He still wasn't quite sure how he or Greg were supposed to find themselves but he had faith that the young man knew what he was doing.

"I need to piss so hurry up and find a gas station or something," Greg called from the back seat. Chase nodded as he started looking for a place for them to stop and rest for a little while.

* * *

Please review my lovelies. 


	5. Chapter 4 Sparks

4th chapter is up and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

"Hey Jamie what day is it?" Chase asked as he put two bags of junk food, two cases of beer, and a case of Pepsi into the back of the car.

"July the 5th I think," Wilson said.

"You mean we missed July 4th?" Chase asked with a pout.

"Why do you care you're British?" House said as he got out of the car and went over to the driver's side.

"I'm Australian," Chase said on reflex "And I care because it's an excuse to blow stuff up, House get back on the other side."

"Nope it's my turn to drive," House said with a grin as he slammed the door shut and stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

Chase sighed before handing House the keys through the open car window. "You wreck her and I'll beat you to death with your cane," Chase said.

"Oh I'm so scared Jimmy save me from the big bad Aussie," House said sarcastically and Chase rolled his eyes.

"I call shotgun," Wilson said as he pulled out a Pepsi and a bag of Doritos from the back seat.

"Traitor," Chase said with a pout as he got in the back.

House turned the ignition and the car started with a roar. "Jimmy put in something good," the older man said.

Chase didn't bother buckling up as he stretched out in the back seat and let the air conditioner and the wind cool him off.

"House why are we stopping here?" Chase heard Wilson ask through his shallow sleep.

"Gonna get the wombat stuff to blow up," he heard House say and he opened his eyes and sat up to see that they were sitting outside a fireworks warehouse.

"Thank God," Chase said as he got out of the car.

"Hey! God didn't bring you here I did, don't I get any credit for the good things I do?" House asked as he and Wilson got out of the car.

Chase and Wilson ignored their friends whining as they made their way from the heat of the day into the air-conditioned warehouse.

Chase's eyes widened as he saw the amount of explosives before him. "Try and contain yourself, wouldn't want you to have an orgasm right here," House said with a grin.

"You think you got enough?" Wilson asked with an amused grin as he saw the amount of fireworks in the young man's arms.

"You can never have enough," Chase said matter-of-factly. "Besides I have to get as much as I can now because after you guys won't let me near a fucking match without freaking out."

"Why's that?" House asked as he made his way over to the two, an assortment of fireworks in his arms as well.

Chase shrugged and looked away "I'm… a bit of a pyromaniac,"

"Oh God," Wilson said imagining the destruction the young man could wreak.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," House said excitedly. "Come on Robbie; let's leave Jimmy to worry his head off."

"I'll be careful I promise," Chase said before going after House.

Chase had managed to wrest the control of the car away from House and was now back in his rightful place in front of the steering wheel. The only problem was, it was 8 o'clock and there hadn't been an inn, motel, or hotel in sight.

"Where the fuck are we?" House said in aggravation before popping a few vicodin.

"We're on the road, surrounded by fields," Wilson said tiredly.

"Thank you for your keen observation skills Wilson," House said sarcastically.

Chase shook his head, this wasn't going as planned, the three of them were supposed to be having fun not just driving to wherever. "Oh fuck it," he said softly before pulling the car over.

"What are we doing?" Wilson asked as Chase got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"Come on, we got fireworks, no one's around for miles except for some cows lets have some fun," Chase said with a grin.

House and Wilson looked at each other before shrugging and getting out of the car. "Robbie are you sure we should be doing this, we could get into trouble," Wilson said.

"Stop worrying you gotta loosen up Jimmy that's why we're here in the first place," Chase said as he picked up two bags full of fireworks and made his way onto the field.

"You mean you're whole plan was to take us to Pennsylvania to blow up fireworks, doesn't sound as deep when you put it that way Chase," House said with a grin as he followed the young blonde.

"You know what I mean," Chase said as he got out his lighter and took out a few long strands of firecrackers. "Jamie can you do me a favor and tie the ends of a couple of these together so we have a big line," Chase instructed as he handed Wilson the firecrackers.

Chase grabbed a box of 50 shot aerial repeaters and made his way out further into the field.

"House where are you going?" Chase heard Wilson call to the older man.

"We can't shoot off fireworks without beer," House shouted back as he got to the car and retrieved a 12 pack of beer.

Chase laughed and set the small box of explosives on the ground and brought out the lighter from his pocket. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at the two older men who stood leaning against the car, beers in their hands.

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" House called and Chase just laughed before lighting the fuse.

House and Wilson watched as the blonde jogged back wards a few paces as he waited for the explosion

Wilson jumped slightly at the loud bang that emitted from the small box and he followed the missile with his eyes and watched it burst high in the sky. The three watched as one missile after the other shot into the air and exploded in colours of blue, red, and green.

"Woo, yea," Chase yelled happily.

Wilson grinned as he saw Chase jog over to them, an excited grin on his face as he grabbed a Roman Candle from one of the bags and started to make his way back into the field before he stopped and turned around.

"Here Jamie," Chase said as he held out the candle and lighter.

"No Robbie, they're your fireworks you have fun," Wilson declined with a smile. It made him happy to see that at least one person in the world could get so much joy from such a simple thing as fireworks.

"Actually I bought the Roman Candles," House piped in before taking a swig from his beer.

"Oh I'm so sorry your highness would you like to shoot it off then?" Chase asked as he held the firework out to the older man and mock bowed.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" House asked with a grin.

Chase winked at him and answered "Only a hint."

House chuckled and shook his head, this more confident and hyper Chase was certainly more interesting then the slightly pompous submissive Chase at work.

"Come on Jamie just one Roman Candle please?" Chase said pouting and using his puppy dog eyes and without knowing it he wormed his way even farther into Wilson's heart.

Wilson sighed as he looked at the beautiful young man. "Alright."

Chase hugged Wilson and handed him the candle and the lighter. Chase took Wilson's place leaning against the car next to House.

"Manipulative bastard," House said as he watched Wilson making his way further into the field.

Chase laughed "You know you like it."

"More than you know," House mumbled to himself.

"Hold it up higher Jimmy," Chase yelled as Wilson lit the fuse on the Candle and held it out in front of him.

Wilson flinched as the first ball shot out of the end and sparks of green flew into the air. He smiled as the last ball of sparks shot out of the end and he dropped the spent firework to the ground.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Chase asked as Wilson walked back over to them.

"What else have you got?" Wilson asked and Chase and House laughed.


End file.
